


Movie Night

by Sirius_Whisk_Ers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Disney, Disney marathon, M/M, Movie Night, Singing, disney movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Whisk_Ers/pseuds/Sirius_Whisk_Ers
Summary: The four sides have a movie night. Logan doesn't want to go but gives in after some persuasion. Singing battles ensue.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best, I'm just posting all my old fics from Wattpad in case anyone wants to read them over here.

__ Patton giggled with excitement at the idea. "Movie night!" He squeed, bounding up to Roman.   
"Ah yes! A good old Disney marathon. Expect me to be singing the whole time!"   
"Whatever floats your boat, buddy." Patton went to the common room and picked out three DVDs as Roman pulled his best smoulder at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and preparing for his 'performance'.   
  
Virgil heard the commotion (and the word 'Disney') and decided to join them. He stopped at Logan's room and knocked timidly on the oak.    
"Logic?" After a moment of silence, the door swung open to reveal an indifferent looking Logan.    
  
"Salutations, Virgil."    
"We're having a Disney marathon tonight, and you have to be there." Logan rolled his eyes.    
"What good use would it be for me to be there? I'm sure you and Roman would have a good enough time by yourselves-"    
"C'mon, Logic. Everyone's going." Virgil stared at Logan, pleadingly.   
"You mean- everyone but me." The intellectual trait corrected and stepped back as if making an attempt to shut the door on him and avoid the situation.   
"We've got Big Hero 6...?" Logan raised an eyebrow and started to shut the door.   
  
"It... it wouldn't be the same without you." Virgil hung his head, then heard the door re-open a crack.    
"Oh- uh..." Logan, being unfamiliar with sentimentality, was a little lost for words. "I'm sure I could handle watching one or two movies tonight, I mean-" he was cut off by a pair of arms being wrapped around his shoulders and locking him in a tight embrace.    
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Logan felt himself flushing crimson and watched Virgil do the same as he backed away uneasily. "Sorry, about... that." Logan straightened his tie and smiled ever-so-slightly.    
"No, no. Let's go and watch some Disney though, now." Virgil took a rather embarrassed Logan's hand and sunk down before arriving at the common room of the mindspace.    
  
"Yay! Come to join us, Logan?" Patton beamed at the two of them.    
"Finally." Muttered Roman. Logan sneaked around the couch and took the end space before anyone else could get there first, so Virgil ended up seated in the last remaining space: between Logan and Roman.   
"I am willing to sit through this," Logan states carefully, "if Princey could possibly refrain from... uh-"   
"-ruining every single song by singing over them at ridiculous volume?" Virgil suggested.   
"More or less, yes." The logical trait nodded at Virgil, understanding.   
  
Roman turned to the left side of the couch and the left-side brain traits that were sat on it with an expression of exaggerated horror.    
"I improve the songs, you party-poopers!"    
"Just pipe it down a little this time, would ya, Princey?"   
"It hasn't even started yet, Mr. Emo Nightmare! Anyway, I'd like to hear you try to sing better than I."   
"Oh, it is on."    
  
As the first movie began, Logan gripped Virgil's hand. It was partly of encouragement but mostly in fear of what the succession of the hours to come may ensue.    



End file.
